Five hundered miles away from the flock
by Watertreker568
Summary: Max has decided to leave the flock. however, Fang isnt going to let her go without a fight. This is my first story, so please REVIEW!


Five hundred miles away from the flock

A Maximum ride song-fic

Max and Fang Pov

I walked up the platform at the train station, forcing myself to not look back, not to turn back, and run into fangs arms. I silently stepped u onto the waiting train, flashing my ticket and taking a seat. I was leaving the flock, maybe forever. The voice had lead us into too many dead ends, too many traps, and too many 'all die or one dies' situations. So I was leaving. Fang was in charge. The train started moving, and as the crowd thinned, I saw a dark figure running through the middle. One tear threatened to break free as I watched my best friend trying to find his way through the terminal. 'Just stop' I thought 'just let me leave'. It reminded me of an old song nudge had found.

I sped through the air. I had to reach max, she couldn't leave. I didn't know how I would survive without her. I landed just as the train was leaving. No! I ran through the crowd, knocking people to the side, forcing my legs to go faster. 'I can't let Max leave', I thought. 'I just can't'. One song nudge had taken to humming started to play in my head.

If you miss the train, I'm on,  
You will know that I am gone.  
You can hear the whistle blow  
One hundred miles.  
One hundred miles, one hundred miles,  
One hundred miles, one hundred miles,  
You can hear the whistle blow  
One hundred miles.

I said a silent goodbye to the flock as the trains whistle sounded fifty miles. I was going as far as I could away. Even if that meant being on the other side of the world from my family, from fang. I swallowed hard, forcing the lump in my throat back down. I had made myself believe that this was for the best, and the flock would be in less danger once id left. That was to make me get on the train. Now, that belief was a thin thread holding me here.

I stopped after the trains whistle sounded. Swallowing hard, I watched, exhausted, as Max sped away. I was loosing her, because I was too weak. No, No, that wasn't going to happen. I struggled to get my burning muscles to move again, and I sped off, more ambitious than ever. Nothing would get in my way, definitely not because I was too weak to keep up. I snapped out my wings, soaring towards the speeding train, which was now a small square on the horizon. If anyone saw me, I Dint care. All that mattered was that max was not leaving. Never.

Lord, I'm one, lord, I'm two,  
Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four,  
Lord, I'm five hundred miles  
Away from home.

Away from home. Away from home.

Away from home. Away from home.  
Lord, I'm five hundred miles  
Away from home.

I was leaving the only family I had always known and loved. And I couldn't do what I really loved, to fly. The voice had the most influence over me when i was in the air. So I was taking the train, avoiding looking out the window. Memories of Dr. Martinez, mom, and Ella came rushing back. How would they feel about me leaving? Tears streamed down my face as I stared at the floor. No, the less people I loved I was near, the better they would be. So why didn't that feel right?

I pushed my aching muscles to the farthest edge of their limit. It still wasn't fast enough. Then, I remembered how max had left. _I was outside, staring at Ella and total playing in 's back yard from my vantage point in a tree. Max was inside, with the rest of the flock. Suddenly, she walked out the front door and started flying east at super-sonic speed. I immediately jumped down and ran inside, crashing through the door. 'Where's max going' I asked Iggy. "She left." He replied solemnly. "She said," angel sobbed "she said that she was becoming too dangerous, and it would be better if she left." I immediately threw myself out the front door, wings pumping as hard and as fat as they could to try to catch up to her. _It was my fault she had left, and I want going to fail her again. I landed on the roof of the train, holding on for dear life. 'Hang on max' I thought grimly, 'I'm coming'

Not a shirt on my back,  
Not a penny to my name.  
Lord, I can't go a-home  
This a-way.  
This a-way, this a-way,  
This a-way, this a-way,  
Lord, I can't go a-home  
This a-way.

That was true. I had given my credit card to lggy, taking out only enough for a train ticket. There was no way to get back to the flock, my mom. My thought went to Fang; I hadn't asked his opinion on my decision, for the first time in years. I desperately wanted to jump out of this train, fly right into his waiting arms. However, I tightened my seat belt, nearly cutting off my circulation. I glanced up, begging fang silently to just go. I could practically feel his stern, dark gaze boring into the back of my neck.

I hung onto the top of the train max was on. I crawled to the emergency exit, flinging it wide open. I felt the air blow inside, sending my hair flying into my face. I spat out a loose strand, then dropped down, landing on both feet. I glanced around, looking for max. She wasn't here!

I ran up the isle, glancing at every seat. I bolted through five cars until I finally found her, silently hunched over, tears streaming down her face.

"Max" I whispered. Max turned her head to look at me, eyes wet and red. I saw her make a small movement with her mouth, I could have sworn it was 'no'.

If you miss the train, I'm on,  
You will know that I am gone.  
You can hear the whistle blow  
One hundred miles.  
One hundred miles, one hundred miles,  
One hundred miles, one hundred miles,  
You can hear the whistle blow  
One hundred miles.

I took in a shallow breath as fang toughed my shoulder, while leaning towards my seatbelt.

'No' I whispered, clasping a hand on his wrist. I held his gaze, pleading him to go away. Of course, he stayed. In one swift movement, he shook off my hand, and snapped open my seat belt. Fang pulled me up out of my seat, holding onto my arm with a fierce grip.

"No, fang, go!" I said aloud, pushing off of him. He let go reluctantly, and I started to take my seat again, as he backed up a couple steps.

I released my grip on max, clenching my fists into tight balls at my sides. Dammit! I wasn't about to let the only girl I had ever loved just walk out of my life like that. I stepped foreword, grabbing max out of her seat before she had a chance to re-buckle her seat belt. I pulled her in close, and our faces met within seconds. I kissed Max passionately, forcing her to just begin to understand the love I felt for her. Surprisingly, within the first few seconds, max began to loosen up, kissing me back just as cravingly. Once we broke apart, all traces of tears were gone from both of us.

As I broke apart from Fang, I realized that the flock could survive with me around. I jumped upon fang once more, confessing into his ear. He grinned, beaming at me as he dragged me to the door. We jumped out, and spread our wings, and flew home. The happiest I've been in years.


End file.
